Tomorrow Is Only a Day Away
by Xo Bella Italiana oX
Summary: What if the person that you thought you loved wasn't who you were meant to be with? It's the day of Bella Swan's wedding, but instead of her groom, she can't stop thinking about his brother, her best friend's husband. But things aren't as simple as they seem when dealing with the supernatural world... Bella/Jasper Romance


**Disclaimer****. All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**Tomorrow is Only a Day Away**

**A/N****: This story is written as a collaboration by both ****Xo BellaItaliana oX**** and ****XxSaveAHorseRideACowboyxX****. We hope that you enjoy the story and look forward to reading your reviews. **

If you would like to view PICTURES for each chapter, check out this story on Wattpad. There is a pic posted with each chapter of a scene that is going on within each update (including Jasper romance photos of him and Bella together as a couple :-) Enjoy) the link is posted on my profile. **– Bella'Xo**

**Summary****: **_What if the person that you thought you loved wasn't who you were meant to be with? It's the day of Bella Swan's wedding, but instead of her groom, she can't stop thinking about his brother, her best friend's husband. _

**Chapter 1  
****(Bella's POV)**

It was the day of my Wedding- I shuddered at the thought of it. I mean I'm only 18 and I'm having trouble with the idea of committing myself to someone so early on in my life, pledging myself to my first ever love - to Edward Cullen, a 119 year old vampire that currently craved my blood more than he has anyone in his existence. Not only that, but I wasn't sure if it was _me_ who he loved or maybe it was really just my blood that he craved to always be around. Yet, he is so incredibly careful around me.

What breaks my heart is the fact that we never really kiss, except for maybe a light peck here and there, but I guess that's what happens when I am dating a vampire who my blood sings to. However, I wouldn't know, because there has never been a known case where a vampire has ever married or even been in any romantic relation with their singer. Normally, the singer would have died as a result of their blood calling out so strongly to the vampire that it sings to.

Yet, here I sit on this chair in the Cullen's mansion while Alice does my makeup while Rosalie does my hair. I'm being prepared for a wedding in a dress that doesn't even feel like me. It's like I'm a person looking in on someone else's life; their hopes and dreams.

And I wanted out.

I continued to anxiously sit here, wringing my fingers in my lap as I tried not to fidget and briefly wondered what would happen if I were to tell Rosalie that I didn't want to marry her brother.

_Would she save me from the horrible nightmare I've suddenly found myself living in? _

Regardless, what did surprise me the very most is that Rosalie had even asked to help Alice get me ready considering the fact that she hates me, because I'm giving up my humanity. However, at the moment I find that I'm having second thoughts concerning that particular decision. She'd done exactly as Alice had requested and, again, it didn't look or feel like the Bella Swan I knew myself to be.

As I considered different ways to rid myself of this nightmarish reality, I realized that this wasn't the smartest of ideas that I've come up with since Alice could see my future based on my decisions, but I still couldn't help but wonder if I was making the right choice or not. Was I just marrying Edward, because this was the only way to achieve immortality and finally get the intimate relationship I so desired? Or was I marrying him because I really loved him? These were the type questions that my mind was pushing through it. Those were the kinds of doubts that where consistently running through my head at the moment.

Looking up, I realized that Alice and Rosalie had finally finished with my hair and makeup and it was now time to make my way down the steps to meet with Charlie so that he could walk me down the aisle.

"Alright Bella! It's time to officially make you my sister! Are you ready?" Alice chimed excitedly as she arranged my train behind me neatly onto the floor. Looking at the expression on her face, I came to the realization that she either ignored any visions she saw regarding my doubts about this wedding, or she brushed them aside with the belief that they were just classic wedding jitters that almost every bride has before her wedding.

I shrugged my shoulders and I took my bouquet from Rosalie's outstretched fingers. "As ready as I'll ever be."

"Good," she smiled as she stood in front of me and placed both of her hands on my shoulders, bring my full focus onto her face. "You're making the right decision. Don't worry, everything will be fine." Her eyes searched mine for any sign of understanding and acceptance to what she said.

Pulling my lower lip in between my teeth, I reluctantly nodded causing Alice's lips to pull up in a satisfied smile.

"Good," She nodded with finality before removing her hands from my shoulders and guiding me towards the bedroom door.

I clutched the railing tightly as I carefully made my way down wearing the six inch heals that Alice insisted I wear. I had practiced relentlessly for the past two weeks, but I still couldn't move around all that great in them. If it was up to me, I'd be going barefoot.

I breathed a sigh of relief when I made it down the last two steps and immediately reached for Charlie. He looked me up and down, his face blank as he tried to hide his emotions that echoed in his eyes.

"You look beautiful, Bells," he complimented me, much to Alice's satisfaction.

Blushing, I looked down and mumbled a thanks as I absentmindedly brushed an invisible piece of lint off the front of my gown.

"You know, it's not too late to back out, right? We can slip out the front door before anyone even notices." He whispered jokingly in my ear.

Pulling back to look at my father's face, I noticed that he was only half-kidding when he said that. I knew that if I gave the signal, he would have me out of here and down the street towards home in seconds.

'_No, I couldn't do that,' _I thought to myself, internally chastising myself for even entertaining the thought with wishful thinking. _'Edward doesn't deserve that.'_

Pulling my lips up into a fake smile, I shook my head and pulled Charlie into a hug. "I love you, Daddy." I murmured into his shoulder.

"Alright, Bella! We're ready!" Alice grinned as she danced back into the study where we were waiting, holding her small bouquet in her hands, pulling both Charlie and I out towards the back doors where we would enter. "When your music begins, count to five and then start walking." She instructed before she followed Rosalie out the door and down the aisle.

A few seconds later, I heard the music get louder and change its melody, signaling the start of my counting.

One…

Two…

Three…

Four…

Five…

Charlie and I stepped through the double French doors and moved out on to the deck. We carefully descended down the five dark-wooden stairs and into the grass as we progressed behind the back row of guests and turned onto the beginning of the aisle, giving me my first glimpse of my future.

Gazing down the aisle, past the rows of family, friends and strangers, I looked to see Edward standing there with his hands positioned behind his back and a charming smile on his handsome face. He resembled everything that a girl could wish for in visualizing who they would marry, let alone have the honor of spending eternity with. But in my mind and in my heart, it wasn't Edward that I had pictured waiting for me at the end of this passage. No, I saw someone else when I closed my eyes and pictured this moment; someone forbidden to me in more ways than one.

It was Jasper.

Blinking rapidly, I tried to stop these inappropriate thoughts. After all, how can _I,_ Isabella Swan, feel as though she was being discretely drawn to her BEST FRIEND'S HUSBAND?

I had to look down at my feet for just a moment in an attempt to rid myself of this notion, but when I looked back up, it wasn't Edward that my eyes sought out first. Once again, it was Jasper.

I studied his exquisite features and found that he was looking back at me with an unreadable set of eyes, yet confusion and shock seemed to break through within his gaze. It was that very moment that something inside of me broke, pulling me to a sudden stop.

Charlie, having noticed that I had halted my descent down the aisle, paused and looked back at me with questioning eyes.

I couldn't go through with it. And, lucky for me, I knew that Alice wouldn't have seen this as it was a last minute decision.

Pulling my arm from his, I gathered up the bottom of my dress, kicking my shoes off and turned as I began to run.

I was not quite sure how far I would make it before _he_ caught up to me; _He_ being Edward, who, no doubt, would be in immediate pursuit of me. Fortunately, there were dozens of humans here, so I would have enough of a head start before he could use his supernatural speed to reach me.

I made it about a quarter of the way down the long driveway before someone had caught up with me. I wasn't sure who it was until I was pulled to a stop as they caught my wrist in their grip. However, it wasn't a forceful pull, so I knew that it couldn't be Edward as he was accustomed to how much be too much regarding me. Due to the size and texture, it was definitely male, but he was too short to be Emmett, as I would have definitely noticed that it was him without having to even look, and I doubted that Carlisle would have been the one to chase after me.

_I mean, come on… I had just run out his son's wedding, after all. _And even if he wasn't mad at me, I would assume that he would be dealing with the chaos that was no doubt left behind.

So, the only other person that I thought of and _hoped_ it could be was Jasper.

Daring to turn and look back at my abductor, I saw that it was Jasper who had indeed caught up to me. His striking features were marred with confusion, along with something else that I couldn't name as he stared down at me.

I began to move my mouth in an attempt to explain myself, but no words seemed to come out. I was feeling too much, yet not enough and the world began to spin around me before my legs buckled out from under me.

Jasper caught me from underneath my arms and pulled me against him as I wrapped my arms around his neck. Tears formed in my eyes as I attempted to hold them back and regain my footing.

"I've got ya, Darlin'. I'm here…I'll always be here." He murmured, trying to chase away my fears. His voice was like heaven to me, an Angel telling me that he was there for me; the one person I had always hoped to be with was telling me that he was there for me, and for one moment, I imagined that my dreams, my wishes and my prayers had been answered and that he was holding me for other reasons.

Knowing that this had to end now before I couldn't ever let him go, I pulled away from him. I looked up in an attempt to gage his expression, hoping that I didn't make him uncomfortable. However, when I met his eyes, I found that they were staring back down into my own in as an unreadable emotion passed through. It was the first time I had ever looked into his eyes this way, with him looking back at me. The swirls of liquid gold and crimson specks that were his own shown like a blind man who was seeing the sun for the very first time.

As that thought entered my mind, a memory of Jake using that analogy when he described what it was like for his kind to find their life mate. He had called it imprinting and Alice had once explained something similar to me about what happens when a vampire finds his/ her mate.

Tearing my eyes from his, I shook my head reprimanding myself for even thinking such notions. Jasper already had his mate in Alice and I would not come between them.

Before either of us could say a word, the sound of a twig snapping caused us both to whip around to find the source. It was Alice and she was looking at me like I had just killed her puppy. The expression on her face was enough to make me hate myself even more than I already did at this moment.

I wasn't sure what to do next, I didn't picture any of this happening today.

I looked back up at her as tears once again filled my eyes. "I'm sorry," I whispered before I pulled myself free from Jasper's arms and fled the scene, once again, continuing my decent down the driveway. I had to get away from the prying eyes. Most of all, the eyes that made me feel like I was a disappointment to them. I just couldn't tie myself to Edward… not when my mind, body and soul was already tied to another.

When I stopped finally running, I hadn't realized where I ended up until I saw the rock. It was the one that I had sat on when I was waiting for Edward to come back. It was the rock that faced the tree that Jasper had always sat at. I don't think he knew that I had seen him there, but it didn't matter to me, because it only served to reassure me that I wasn't ever alone.

I smiled to myself as I thought back to that memory. _Why couldn't I just tell him that I didn't want to be with Edward that way?_ That I wanted _him_.

"What is wrong with me?" I whispered before breaking down into tears once again.

**A/N:**** There we have it **** I know that most of you are thinking, 'another story?' Well, I agreed to pick this one up with my CoAuthor, because I am about finished with Overwhelming Darkness. Fear not, I will be finishing all of my others, as well. I am just focusing more on a certain few right now before adding more to the mix.**

**Anyway, what did you think of the story so far? Any thoughts on what will happen next? Review…**

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next author's note at the bottom of the chapter!**

**To see more, go to either mine or my Co Author's FF page: Xo Bella Italiana oX or ****XxSaveAHorseRideACowboyxX**

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I am also accepting other story topics as well! PM me for details!**

_- Bella'Xo -_

**Xo Bella Italiana oX**


End file.
